


Hats

by Aceofstars16



Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara and Enel build a snowman, and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hats

"Enel give that back!" Chara called after the redhead as he raced away with her hat, laughing all the while.

With a sigh the short black-haired girl watched her boyfriend run off, knowing it would be hopeless to try to chase him, his long legs helped him run quite fast after all... Blowing on her hands she rubbed them together some before putting them over her ears, hoping to warm them up because they were starting to get cold.

"How does he not wear boots in this weather?" She asked herself silently as she recalled how Enel never wore boots, even when it was freezing out. It was such a weird quirk about him, but she didn't mind. It meant his feet didn't smell bad, unlike her sister whose feet always smelled bad because she literally NEVER took them off.

As the redhaired teen disappeared from sight Chara sighed again, she was going to have to find a way to get back at him for stealing her hat like that...

  
  
\------------

  
  
A few days later Chara and Enel were sitting outside of the library, watching some of the orphans build snowmen while trying to finish their tea as quickly as they could. After another minute or so they had both emptied their mugs and were soon racing down they onto the lawn. They immediately started rolling and packing snow together in an attempt to start their own snowman. It was hard work, but it was fun too, especially when Enel accidentally made the head of the snowman too big, which ended in it falling off.

"Nice job," Chara teased playfully as she grabbed what was left of the head and tried to put it back on, but since Enel had been helping make the snowman it was too tall for her to reach.

"I meant to do it!" The redhead said as he took the ball of snow from her and placed it on top. It was still a little big but at least it stayed on this time.

"Sure you did..." Chara said then shivered a little. Unlike a few days prior she didn't have a hat on...partly because she still had yet to get hers back from Enel and partly because thought she wouldn't need one...now she was regretting that choice. That was when she realized her tall boyfriend was wearing a hat and an idea started forming in her mind. 

"Hey Enel, I think you got something on your face, bend down, I'll get it off," she said, hoping her voice sounded normal enough and that he wouldn't suspect anything.

Enel, who had been admiring their snowman turned and looked at her in confusion but bent over anyway, "What is it? Did some of a candy came get stuck to my cheek again?" He asked, referring to a time when a piece of the sticky candy had somehow managed to get stuck to his face...it seemed like the type of thing that could only happen to a guy like him.

Without responding, Chara quickly reached up and grabbed the hat off of his head and before he could react she raced away, pulling the warm cap over her head as she did so.  
"Wha...?!?" Enel said in surprise as his girlfriend raced off with his hat.

"That's for stealing my hat a few days ago," she called out behind her then let out a shriek as she said him bolting forward after her.

It wasn't much of a chase, Chara didn't have that big of a head start and with Enel's long stride he quickly caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. Though he did so as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt her any.

"Aha!" The redhead said as he took the hat off of her head, grinning triumphantly only to freeze as he saw her looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "It's my hat!" He said defensively.

"Well I would be wearing my own but as I seem to recall you stole it a few days ago and I haven't gotten it back yet..." She said as she dusted some of the snow from her jacket.  
"Is that what this is about?" Enel asked, genuine curiosity in his deep blue eyes.

"Well...yeah...I mean I need my hat, it is winter after all..." 

"....oh ok...I'll give it back....but I really like it!" Enel said, giving her a pouty look.

"Why? It's just a plain old hat?" Chara asked, because that's really what it was, a plain blue hat that was even slightly worn from a few years of use.

"...because it makes me think of you...and it smells kind of like you too..." he said, his cheeks reddening a bit as he admitted this fact.

Grey eyes widened a bit as he spoke and Chara's own cheeks grew warm, "Enel that is so sweet!...but I do need my hat back, I can't go without one all winter..."

"Why don't you keep this one?" Enel said as he reached out and placed his hat on her head again, "That way you can think of me whenever you wear it!"

At that Chara couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "Sounds like a plan to me," she said then grinned mischievously before adding, "How about a kiss to seal the deal?"

At that Enel grinned too then bent down and kissed her gently. And as he pulled away both of them were still grinning profusely.

"You might want to eat another candy cane, your breath wasn't as minty as before..." she said then laughed as a shocked expression came over his face. "I'm kidding Enel your breath is fine! Now come on, we still need to finish our snowman!" As she spoke she bounced to her feet and helped pull him up, then the two of them made their way back to their snowman and finished it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago, and as my style keeps developing it might be a slightly different style or feel than my newer works.


End file.
